Minds Alike
by Rozuki
Summary: A power exists for only a few. Protection is a must. But, bodyguards in the form of the top trouble makers in the school? How will they be able to help? -Set in the past.-


_**Chapter 1;;**_

Aerilily carefully made her way down the hallway of the Hogwarts express, being careful not to knock her luggage trunk into anything, or anyone passing by.

As she peered into compartment after compartment, trying to find one filled with familiar faces, she noticed some of the boys looking up and smiling at her. She wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean, so she just returned their smiles with one of own and continued on, slightly worried if she looked funny.

Lily neared the back of the train and finally came across an empty compartment. Since she didn't find any with friends of hers, she decided it was safe to sit by herself, even though the thought didn't exactly thrill her.

She yanked open the door as carefully as she could, and lugged her trunk inside of it.

After making sure her trunk was secure on it's rack, she flopped down onto one of the seats.

Her mind started to wander, and she found herself thinking back to that morning. She had been staring at herself in the mirror, frowning slightly. She had changed quite a bit over the summer, physically and mentally. Though, she knew the physical changes would be noticed first.

She never really had been one to pay close attention to her looks, she had mostly worried about studies and trying not to cause problems. But, it seemed like fate took her looks into its hands.

Aerilily blankly stared at the wall across from her, switching her thoughts to those about the upcoming school year. She would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. She didn't want to think about how after next year she would have to leave. She wasn't sure she was ready to face the full wizarding world alone.

Aerilily heard the occasional sound of people passing by her compartment and sighed. Her closest friend had been a seventh year last year, so it was a given she wasn't back this year to be Aerilily's support.

Aerilily was startled as she heard a knock on the compartment door, she didn't really expect anyone to want to join her. For a few moments she was overjoyed. Maybe she could make new friends this year.

"Eh, mind if I join you?" The boy said, not waiting for Aerilily to answer the knock.

Her joy dwindled. It was Sirius Black, one of the "gods" of Gryffindor. She knew she had no chance in becoming friends with him.

"Um, no I don't mind at all." Lily replied smiling, even if she had no chance of friendship, having someone to talk to one the train ride was enough to get her spirits up.

"Thanks a lot," He said, securing his trunk onto its rack. After doing so, he turned to face her, his signature smile spreading across his face.

"Well then, I don't think I've properly introduced myself." He stuck out his hand in her direction. "I am Sirius Black."

Lily took his hand shook it, even though she had clearly already known who he was. "I'm Lily Leanne."

"That's a beautiful name, Aerilily Leanne..." He said releasing her hand and taking a seat across from her.

Aerilily blushed slightly, unsure of how to take the compliment.

"Th...thank you." She mumbled, dropping her gaze to her shoes.

Just as Aerilily was finding the courage to look up again, James Potter and Remus Lupin burst through the door.

Aerilily hardly had time to scoot to one side of the seat before James sat down next to her.

"Mind if we interrupt you two lovers?" He said stretching his feet out across the floor.

Aerilily was a bit surprised at his "lovers" comment, but no words came to her aide. Instead, her shy nature took over and she stared intently at the floor.

"You guys..." Sirius let his head fall into the palm of his hand, as if he was embarassed. "What's with the 'lovers' stuff?" Then, as an afterthought, "No offense or anything Lily."

"Uh, no...it's okay." Aerilily said glancing up for a moment, before her gaze slid back to the floor.

"Well, good then." James said and wrapped an arm around Aerilily's shoulders.

Aerilily stiffened slightly at his touch, but she didn't know how to handle the situation, so she sat in silence.

"Guys this is Aerilily." Sirius said staring at James arm.

"It's nice to meet you Lily. I'm James Potter." James said, running a hand through his hair in an obvious attempt to seem attractive.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin." Lupin said, extending a hand to her.

Aerilily shook it weakly, wondering how she had started off alone, but now was wrapped up in a Gryffindor girl's dream.

"Geeze, just met her and your already hitting on her? How desperate." Remus said grabbing James' arm and putting it back at his side.

"I am not desperate and I'm sure Lily doesn't mind at all." He said, but he didn't struggle against the placement of his appendage.

Lily blushed slightly, "Well…uh…"

"Oh, stop it" Sirius said drawing the attention to him. Aerilily took this moment to scoot closer toward the window and farther away from James.

Aerilily remained quiet for most of the train ride, listening to the boys' trivial arguments and talk of summer.

James suddenly turned to her and replaced the arm on her shoulders, but this time he pulled her toward him, and Aerilily was too surprised to resist.

Thankfully for her, Lupin grabbed it and slid in between the two of them.

James's expression changed from carefree happiness to annoyance. "What the hell was that?" he demanded from Lupin.

"Nothing." Lupin answered coolly, "Why, what the hell do you think it was?"

Lily looked over to Sirius for help, but he was just watching with an amused expression on his features.

Aerilily wasn't prepared for the sudden stop of the train, and slid off her seat into Sirius' arms.

Lupin started laughing, Sirius held onto Lily and smiled at her, "I think she likes me."

Aerilily blushed furiously while she hurried to stand up.

"Geeze, we're here already?" James said looking out the window.

"Good thing we were already in our robes." He said turning away from the window to look back to his friends.

"Oh..." Aerilily hurriedly pulled out her wand and swished it in the air, while muttering a spell.

Her clothes started to shift and change into her uniform school robes, she tended to feel more comfortable in her robes.

Remus, Sirius, and James stared for a moment before Remus broke the silence and said, "Blimey, did you make that spell yourself?"

Aerilily shoved her wand into a pocket and turned towards him. "Yes, last year. But I cleared it with Dumbledore before actually using it for anything." She answered sheepishly.

"Wow, that's good." Said Sirius.

"Damn she's smart, too" James said smirking.

Aerilily was feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the attention, so she turned to retrieve her trunk.

"Let me." James said shooting up to grab her trunk before her.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with that boy." Lupin said turning to Sirius.

"Hm…love." Sirius said as he watched James follow Aerilily out of the compartment.

... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ... x ...

Okay, I wrote this story who knows how long ago. At least two or three years. I decided to fix it up and post it for you!


End file.
